Tsubasa
by XsakurahimeX
Summary: There is a secret hidden within Subaru that even he didn't know exist. Another existence, a darker self and it is time for that side to awaken and break free. What will happen when Sakura falls into his hand? And how will Subaru deal with the situation? *v*
1. Chapter 1

Sakura opens her eyes. In the dark empty space within Subaru's mind, her feet feel like it was touching cold glass that reflects the darkness of her surroundings.

After Subaru has fainted at the location of his last job, Sakura got a distress call from the client. The reason they called her was because Hokuto didn't pick up and she was second on his speed dial. After managing to bring Subaru home, Sakura couldn't find anything physically wrong with him. The client said he collapsed all of a sudden so Sakura wasn't sure what was wrong. She can't seem to feel his consciousness, or at least, it was very far away so she decided to enter his mind to see if she can find what's wrong.

"Subaru." She called out as she starts walking. "Subaru." After a few minutes of walking and calling out his name, something came into sight. At first it was like a mirage but then it became clearer. Realizing what it was, Sakura ran towards it. "Subaru!"

He was wrapped in branches of a cherry blossom tree with his arms above his head. As she approaches, Sakura feels an eerie feeling from the fully bloomed tree. Beautiful but ominous.

"Subaru." Sakura climbed on some of the branches to reach Subaru. He didn't seem injure or anything. "Subaru. Wake up. Subaru." When she reaches out to touch him, the branches suddenly recoil from her, taking Subaru with them.

"He went down quite easily. It wasn't much of a fight." A familiar voice said behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around and she couldn't believe her eyes. Another Subaru stood just a few feet from her. She looks back to see if the one chained by the branches is still there and he is. Turning back to the one standing, she was surprised by his speed as he is already within arm's reach of her.

"Subaru?" Sakura looks at him questionably.

He smiles. "Hello Sakura." He touches her soft cheeks.

He looks like Subaru and he sounds like Subaru but something is not right. He feels different. A darker feeling. An ominous one like the tree. She withdrew from him and right then, the different between the Subaru Sakura knew and the one standing in front of her was clear. A cold smile. It sent chill through Sakura.

"I knew it was impossible to trick you." He took a step back and brought up his hand. "Shall we play Sakura?"

At his command, cherry blossom petals strike at Sakura. They come from her right at a downward angle so Sakura jumps up to avoid them. She did a three flips to avoid three more attacks.

He's been observing her since the first day they met; he knows she isn't someone that can easily be taken down. But as good as she is, Sakura still has a weakness. Subaru directed his petals at the other Subaru.

Seeing her opponent's change in attack, Sakura has no choice but to adapt. She quickly intercepted the line of attack to put up a shield. Once the petals were split by Sakura's shield, Subaru took the chance attack. He made swift strikes with his hands, forcing Sakura backward but keeping her in a straight path. Once Sakura figures out what he was doing, it was already too late. Subaru did a side kick, if she moves, he would hit Subaru, so Sakura had no choice but to take the attack.

The side kick made contact and threw Sakura to the side. She crashed onto the floor and was barely able to recover herself before the next attack came. The petals came from behind and cut at her legs which slow her drastically.

"You're not fighting back." Subaru taunted as he appears in front of Sakura. "You should fight back dear Sakura. Otherwise things won't turn out well for you."

Another cold and shivering smile flashed in front of Sakura before her vision was blinded by cherry blossom petals.

~N~N~

_Someone is screaming. Someone is hurt. The voice. It sounds familiar. _Subaru slowly regain consciousness. His vision blurry and everything around him disoriented. _What happened? Why does his body feel so restricted? _As his vision cleared, Subaru's eyes widen at the scene in front of him.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed as she crash backward onto a hard slanted surface. However, there seems to be nothing but air behind her. Before Sakura could get up, Subaru was already on her. "Ahhh!" He slammed her hands above her head and the force shattered her wrists. "Ah….ah…" Sakura moans under the pain.

"Sakura!" Subaru struggles to get free of the tree branches. Using all his strength, he tears the branches and freed one of his arms but as he gets to work on freeing other parts of himself, more branches quickly wrap themselves around Subaru, holding and restricting him even tighter. "Stop. Please stop." He called out to his image. "Please don't hurt her."

Subaru see his image took his eyes off Sakura to look at him. Without having to say anything, the two knew they were thinking the same thing.

He took his eyes off his captured image and return to Sakura. She laid beneath him. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes clouded. The loss of blood and injuries are taking their toll on her. The sight of blood trickled down from various cuts on her body, the sight of her in pain and so helpless is very delightful. Subaru leaned in and pressed his lips to a cut on her neck. As expected, Sakura reacted quite cutely.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a pained whisper.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

Sakura considered and says, "Because… I don't want to hurt you Subaru." Even though his personality is drastically different from the Subaru she knows, Sakura can feel that the person in front of her is somehow still Subaru.

"Don't…" He implicit another scream from Sakura as he put more pressure on her wrist. "… say that name in front of me."

Even through her pain, she still managed to show him a confuse face.

"Don't call me by a name that is not mine. I was chained away while he got control of the body, a weakling like him. Always crying at everything. Such a weak personality. I'm tired of watching the world through his eyes. Now, it's my turn to gain control. "

"No." Her voice could barely be heard. The loss of blood was making her go unconscious. "He's not weak." Sakura could feel herself slipping away. "And…" Sakura used her last once of strength to pull herself up to his ear and into it, she whispers.

Just as she finished, darkness overtook her. Sakura's body fell to the floor as both Subaru watch, one with helplessness and the other with surprise at the words he had just heard.

Time seems still for a while until the silence was broken by the sound of chanting. Both Subaru recognized the voice as it gets louder. Before both of them have a chance to react, a flash of light blinds overtook both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Sumeragi opens the door and looks inside. "Subaru." She called out to her grandchild.

After sensing that the shield has broken down, she rushed to Subaru's apartment with a couple of her servants to find Subaru in his bed and the child Sakura fallen next to it. Subaru had a few minor injuries but Sakura was a different story. All her wounds from her fight with the sealed one manifested themselves on her physically and her injuries were much more extensive and critical.

Her servants had managed to take care of Sakura without having to resort to a hospital. It was a wise decision to have brought along her trained healers.

After Subaru has woken up, despite her pleading, he did not remain in his room. He went straight to Sakura's room and positioned himself against the wall opposite of where she lay. He refused to eat or leave the room.

"Please." His voice tired and shaking. "Just until she wakes up."

"Alright." Lady Sumeragi Has no choice but to leave him in there. No matter what she says, all he can think about is Sakura and nothing will be done until she wakes up. Lady Sumeragi look at her grandchild one last time before closing the door. She sighs. He is too gentle and kind for his own good.

~N~N~

Subaru sits sulking in the dark room. He has neither energy nor does he wants to do deal with anything right now. All he wants is for Sakura to open her eyes.

"Still sulking?"

In his mind, Subaru looked up toward where the voice came from. The situation was now reverse, the one imprisoned by the tree is the image and the one free is the Subaru that Sakura knows.

There was no hatred in eyes, just sadness. "Why?" He questioned his image. "She wasn't involved in any of this. She's innocent. She had nothing to do with sealing you away. Why hurt her?"

"She's involved in this because of you. Of all the people you know, who matter the most to you? Don't try lying to me or yourself. I am you. It was only natural to go after her in order to hurt you."

A strike to his heart. It's true. Hurting her was the best way to hurt him.

"I may have been the one to injure her but you were the one who couldn't protect her." There was bitterness and hatred in his eyes and voice.

Subaru has nothing to say because his image is right. It was his fault. Sakura's hurt because of him, because he was too weak to protect her.

"Subaru." A small voice called out to him.

Subaru disappeared and the image was left all alone again. The voice was unmistakably Sakura. She sounded weak and tired. He felt a twinge of pain his chest when he heard her voice. Why? They both deserved this. They forced him to do this.

Then he remembered back to what Sakura said before she fainted. There was no anger in her eyes, just confusion. She didn't know anything. She even apologized.

_I'm sorry for calling you Subaru. Will you tell me your name then? And why do you look so sad?_

He looked sad? The image scoffed. She was the one beaten and bleeding but was more concern about him. What's wrong with her?

… _why do you look so sad?_

… _so sad?_

He can't get her words out of his mind. He doesn't. He isn't sad.

~N~N~

Subaru left the world of his mind and looks up from his knees. "Hey." He whispered, trying to keep his voice steady.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked because Subaru seems about to cry.

"Nothing's wrong." It was obvious something is. Since Subaru seems reluctant to come to her, Sakura struggles to get up so she could go to him. "Don't." Subaru protested, not wanting Sakura to open her wounds.

Sakura waited for Subaru to come to her but he didn't so she continues getting from the bed.

Subaru frown. "Stop." Subaru had no choice but to get up from his seat and rush over to Sakura. "Please lay back down." He kept his head down.

He may have come to her bed side but Sakura felt a distance between them. She reached out to touch him but Subaru moved away. Hurt by the rejection and wondering what she did wrong, Sakura asks, "Did I do something wrong?"

Subaru could hear the hurt in her voice but he didn't know how to answer her. He didn't know how to explain to her that he was afraid, afraid to touch her. He hurt her. The part of him that was sealed away hurt her and he wasn't strong enough to protect her from himself. She will continue to get hurt as long as he is near her.

Sakura's brows formed a V as she frown. Why does he feel like he needs to keep everything to himself? Stupid Subaru.

Without warning, Sakura jumped at Subaru and embraces him, knocking him backward on the ground. "It's okay Subaru. Everything will be alright." Sakura said as she hugs him tightly. Even if he doesn't want to explain what happened, Sakura hopes her invincible spell will work for Subaru like it always has for her.

Face with Sakura's gentleness and kindness, tears formed at the corners of Subaru's eyes. "Sorry. I'm sorry." Subaru began sobbing as he wraps both his arms tightly around Sakura's waist. "Sorry." The apologies were for hurting her and for his selfishness; he is the reason she is hurt but he can't bring himself to stay away. Because of his selfishness and his desire to stay with her. Despite knowing that he will continue to cause her more pain, he still can't let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Subaru's breathing fell in rhythm with Sakura's. She has finally fallen asleep after much reassurance that Subaru himself was not seriously harm and that he would go back to his own bed after she has fallen asleep.

He told Sakura the story, the one he has heard from his image only recently and confirmed by his grandmother.

As Subaru was growing up, a second personality began to emerge from within him. Their grandmother had divined the new personality to be ominous and dark essence so to save all of them from future heartache, she sealed the image away. No one knew about this and she had plan on never telling Subaru nor Hokuto. She didn't expect the image to break out of his seal.

He never knew. All this time. Living deep within him. Another personality. Grandmother sealed him away without giving him a chance to live.

Subaru sighed and stood up from Sakura's bed side. He leaned down and touches her cheek before leaving her room.

Lady Sumeragi was outside in the living room, drinking her tea when Subaru return to his apartment. She looks up as Subaru close the door and asks, "How is she?"

"Resting. Thank you grandmother for treating her wounds." He takes the sofa seat across from her.

"I shall prepare another seal spell. A stronger one this time. One that he will never be able to break through." His grandmother stated.

Hearing this make his heart heavy. "Is it not possible for us to coexist? He's lonely grandmother. It isn't fair that he is sealed away all alone in the darkness."

"He is dangerous. You've seen what he can do. What he did." Lady Sumeragi responded.

Subaru lowered his head in regret. Grandmother is right. There is darkness in his image.

"What will you do if he escapes again? He will hurt that child again."

That child. Sakura. If his image escapes, will he be able to protect Sakura from himself? Her screams. The cuts and injuries on her. The sight of Sakura lying in a pool of blood. Sakura is in danger as long as his image remains unshielded. And he wasn't strong enough to protect her. Will he ever be? This is the only way.

~N~N~

_No! Stop!_ _I don't want to be seal away again! SAKURA!_

Sakura jolted awake. Gasping. He's calling out to her. The image is calling out to her. He's scared. Sakura struggled out of bed. Her injuries were hurting but they need her more.

Sakura ran out of her room and to the room Subaru leaves empty for his ritual. Lady Sumeragi and Subaru were sitting face to face in the middle of the room with a shield around them. The lady's 5 helpers formed a circle around the two of them and underneath was the pentagram symbol.

"Ahh." The shield rejected Sakura's touch. This shield is put up by both heads of the Sumeragi clan, it won't be easy to break through but she has to try. Sakura stepped back a bit and took a deep breath. Her on magic circle appeared beneath her. With a swift of her hands, the magic circle enlarged to the size of the pentagram symbol.

"Through. Release!" She summoned The Through and her body started to glow. Sakura touch the shield and it split apart to allow her through, reforming once she is inside.

Sakura kneed down next to Subaru. "Dream. Take me into Subaru's mind. Help me save him please. Release!" The card merged into a butterfly and circled Sakura before appearing in her true form behind Sakura. The Dream caught Sakura as she falls to the ground, laying her mistress's head on her knees before taking Sakura into Subaru's dream.

~N~N~

"Subaru. Subaru." Sakura floats down toward Subaru. "Subaru. What are you doing? Subaru. Let's go to him. He's calling. He needs our help." She holds out a hand to Subaru, who is sitting with his head on his knees.

Subaru took Sakura's hand but instead of letting her pull him up, he made her stay. "Don't. It's better this way."

"What do you mean it is better this way?"

"We're not meant to coexist. He needs to be lock away. He's dangerous."

"You don't mean that." Sakura said, close to tears. "Can't you hear him? He doesn't want to be lock away again."

"He hurt you. I wasn't strong enough."

"Wha?" Sakura wasn't sure where Subaru was going with this.

"He's stronger than I am. I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I can't let him hurt you again." Subaru's grip on Sakura's hand tightened and tears fell to the ground as he remembers how helpless he was when the bandaged girl in front of him receives those wounds.

Sakura slip her hand out of Subaru's. She cuffs his cheeks with both her hands and made him look up at her. She looked into his tearful emerald eyes and says, "What happened to me was not your fault. I was the one who couldn't protect myself properly. Please stop blaming yourself. And for your image, I think he was just acting out. I think he was just lonely and he didn't know how else to act after being shielded away for so long." Sakura touch her forehead to Subaru's. "This is your body, so it is your decision. Please make your own choice not the one Lady Sumeragi wants you to make."

"Would you hate me then? If I choose to lock him away again?" Subaru asked in a barely audible voice.

"If that is your decision. No." Sakura answered him with unyielding eyes.

Subaru smile defeatedly. No, she wouldn't hate him no matter his decision is, would she.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn old lady. Let me out." Subaru's other half yelled from inside the pentagram Lady Sumeragi had him trapped in.

The Lady ignored his tantrum and continued to chant the spell to shield him away.

He could feel himself getting drowsy and weaker against his will. If she finishes the spell, he'll go back to that dark place that has been his prison for as long as he remembered. Floating in darkness. Unable to move. Catching glimpses of what Subaru experiences. Seeing only glimpses of her. Smiling. At Subaru. Calling out his name. Seeing only him.

The thought of returning to that dark place made anger swell in him. "Like hell I'll go back." He continues to fight back but the Lady Sumeragi did not give him any opening to escape from his trap.

"Grandmother. Please Stop." Subaru suddenly appeared next to Lady Sumergai and in the moment that he distracted her, the spell weakened.

The image took that chance and lunged toward Lady Sumeragi and Subaru, intending on striking at both of them.

Before he could reach them, Sakura threw herself in front of his path. "No!" In his moment of surprise and hesitation, the image didn't notice the vines that have crept up behind him until it was too late. Sakura's card Woody has sent her vines to wrap around his wrists and body and pull him onto his back.

The image struggled to free himself. "Let go of me. I will not go back."

"Then Behave!" Sakura jumped on him and he stopped struggling. "You don't want to go back to that dark place? You don't want to be alone anymore right? You were calling out to Subaru and me weren't you. I'm sorry we didn't hear you. I'm sorry we didn't pay attention before. But you're here now. You have our attention." Sakura cuff his cheeks on her hands and look straight into his eyes. "We'll listen to anything you want to say. You don't have to be alone anymore. Just please don't hurt anyone else. Behave and you won't have to return to that dark place. Please."

The image stares at Sakura. Is she telling the truth? After what he did to her, why would she be so kind? Her shiny orbs looking right at him, so determined yet gentle. Is it alright to trust her he wondered? He turned to Subaru and the old lady, waiting on their moves.

Subaru step in front of his grandmother. "Grandmother. Please." He firmly stands his ground. His eyes as determined as Sakura. "Give him a chance to live. Sakura and I will make sure he does not hurt anyone. My body. My decision. Please respect it grandmother."

Lady Sumeragi frowned. "Subaru." Her grandchild stood in front of her. Never so determined to go against her will. This was the first time he has shown such willfulness in front of her. She signed. "Both of you are sure?" Also addressing Sakura and they both replied with a nod. "Very well. The responsibility lies in your hands now. Handle it well." With that, she fades out of Subaru's mind leaving the three of them.

Subaru turned to Sakura and his image. Both of them signed with relief. Sakura look happily down Subaru's other half. "Oh." She pulled back her hands and stood up. "I'm sorry. I must be heavy." Her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

The image sat up and attempted to unravel the vines around him. He was hurrying to get the vines off him. Trying to be free as soon as possible.

"Wait. Stop." Sakura kneed back down and tries to stop him from hurting himself as he tries to free himself from the vines. She gently holds his hands still as she commanded Woody to pull back her vines.

His wrists were red from the vines grip. Subaru kneed down in front of him and beside Sakura. They both took each of his wrists in their hands. "Sorry." Sakura smooth his wrist with her hands. The feeling of Sakura's bandaged hands is slightly rough on his hand but the uncovered parts of her hands feel warm.

Subaru's hands as well, feel really warm. "Does it hurt?"

What the hell. He made Subaru watch as he hurt Sakura. How can both of them be so kind toward the person who put them through that? How can they be so sure he won't turn on them now that he is free. They both look so trustful, these two simple idiots. He moves his head so his hair would shield his face from them. "It doesn't hurt."

"You haven't told me yet."

The image jerked his head backward. He was surprise by Sakura's sudden lean toward him. "Told you what?"

"Your name. You are not Subaru. You two are different people sharing the same body. What should we call you?" She asked innocently.

He thought about it for a while. "Tsubasa."

Both Sakura and Subaru presented him with their brightest smile. "Hi Tsubasa. We'll do our best to take care of you. Please take care of us as well." The two said in union.

~N~N~

Subaru stood with his grandmother at the entrance apartment as they waited for the car to be brought around. Lady Sumeragi had said bye to Sakura in her apartment and insisted she stay in her apartment instead of walking her out with Subaru.

"I apologize for not telling you and allowing you to make the decision."

"It's alright grandmother. I know you were doing what you thought was best."

"At first, I thought the two of you could live in harmony despite the ominous feeling I divined from him. I thought if anyone could change that ominous feeling, it was you. But then as time pass, he became more dominate. You were gentler than him. I thought that he would eventually overpower you and you would disappear altogether."

"Grandmother." Subaru didn't know what to say. What could he say? He doesn't even remember it happening.

"Sealing him away was partly due to my selfishness. I did not want to lose my precious grandchild. I apologize." She said. To both of them.

The black car came around the corner and stopped in front of them. An attendant got out and opened the door, awaiting the lady.

Lady Sumeragi and Subaru walks toward the car. Lady Sumergai got into the car. Before the attendant close the door, Subaru peaked in his head into the car. "What has change grandmother?" He was referring to why she has allowed Tsubasa to stay this time. What has change from the time he was small and now that she is sure Tsubasa will not become the dominate personality and Subaru will not disappear?

"You have her now." She smiles. "Take care of yourself. Both of you. And that child."

"Have a safe trip home grandmother." Subaru steps back and let the attendant close the door. The attendant got into the car and they drove off. Subaru look back up the tall apartment building, to the floor she is on. Grandmother's words echoed in his mind: "You have her now."

~N~N~

Subaru makes his way back up toward his floor. "'Tsubasa."' He called out in his mind. There was no reply from Tsubasa but Subaru knew he was listening. "'You're right. I wasn't strong enough to protect her from you before but it won't happen again. Tsubasa, if you ever hurt Sakura again, I will personally seal you away. Even if it makes her cry, I will protect her from you."'

Subaru open the door to Sakura's apartment to check on her. He sees Sakura on her tip toes trying to reach for something on the cupboard. He walks into the apartment and is about to tell her to stop when she tips the pots over the cupboard and they come crashing down on her.

"Ahh." Sakura fell backward. She shut her eyes and waited to hit the wood floor and for the pans to fall onto her. However, neither of those things happens. Sakura feels herself wrap in someone's presence.

Once the pans have all finish clattering to the ground and everything was quiet, Sakura opened her eyes. He was on top of her. He had caught her and shielded her with his own body from the pans. Sakura sits up and call out to the one lying on her laps. "Tsubasa. Are you alright?"

One of the pans hit his head so Sakura's cry was ringing in his head. When he opens his eyes, she is on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

He jumped up from her laps. "Idiot! What did you think you were doing? You're injured. What if you had open your wounds? What if I wasn't here and you fell and hit your head?" His head pang with pain from his sudden movement and he collapsed back down. "Idiot."

Sakura put her hand on his head and extended her healing power to him. "I'm sorry Tsubasa. I'll be more careful next time."

He looked up at Sakura in surprise. "How did you know I was Tsubasa? Before, I haven't even said anything yet."

Sakura thought about the question. "You and Subaru feel different. I don't know how to explain it. I just knew."

Tsubasa lean in toward Sakura's chest and grip her shirt. "So you'll always know right? You'll always tell us apart. You'll never call me by his name right? You'll see me?"

Tsubasa feels rather like a child right now and Sakura couldn't help a smile. "I'm sorry about calling you Subaru before. I promise I will never mix up you two up. I will never call either of you by the other's name again."

Tsubasa's grip on Sakura's shirt tightens.

Sakura wrap her arms around Tsubasa and held him. "Tsubasa. Does it hurt anymore?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore."


End file.
